Pain
by pureVENOM
Summary: ~I saw his pain, but... he couldn't see mine.~ ^___^* ~I can still dream.~ The chapters are sorta just random glimpses of Anima's soul. Blah, blah. I need to write more..
1. Demon

pureVENOM: Mwa hah! I don't own any Final Fantasy X peoples! It is all propety of the great and almighty Square!! Yeah!!  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Anima...  
That was her name now. "Anima." Her name ever since she'd become an fayth. "Anima." "Mind". She'd forced herself to forget her beloved Human name years ago, lying in the cold stone of fayth-- her body, and her prison.  
She hated her new form. Her aeon body. All of her twisted, mangled, mutilated self. Not only that, it hurt when she was called upon.  
That huge, metal claw descending from the Magically darkened sky to wrap its cold talons around her aeon throat and roughly tear her massive self from deep under the ground. From the red-hot earth. Hell. The Underworld.  
  
The first time she had ever seen her self-- her newer self. Was not too long ago, when Seymour had summoned her in the Luca Stadium. The bright daylight of the area had stunned her and blinded her single eye momentarily, but when she'd come into focus, she felt her son's steel will-- forcing her to use her Pain attack.  
A second before she'd fired the first deadly beam of light, she saw her reflection in the clear-azure waters. It disgusted her. Using her new-found source of agony, she fired off a rapid series of Pains, causing her unfortunate fiend victims to explode in a burst of glowing pyreflies.  
Arms bent, crossed over each other, held mercilessly in place by thick, unbreakable chains. Face covered over with some sort of grayish cast-like armor, leaving only a small hole on the left side of her face, so that her blue-green eye shone through. Fangs protruded from either jaw, glistening and curling wickedly over each thin, pale lip.   
  
"Anima. I will share your pain with you."  
  
It was Yuna's voice. Her summoner. She had no choice but to appear.  
The familiar metal talons plunged itself into the ground and pulled her up from the steaming earth.  
The chains snapped, at full tension, when she stood at full height. The bindings about her arms clinked as she struggled again in vain to escape them.  
Anima let out a long, mournful howl-- the tortured cries of her unsent victims could be heard in conjunction with it.   
  
She saw her new victim.  
A demon, doubled over in critical condition. A pet of that Fiend Resercher of the Calm Lands Monster Arena. He stood off the side of the battlefield.  
Anima scanned her opponent's mind for clues to defeat him.  
Abadonn.   
He, Abadonn, was beautiful.  
Long dark limbs each ending with a deadly tapered point. Elegant, silver eyes narrowed in disdainful contempt. An armored tail thrashed in rage behind him.  
Even hunched over, bleeding his crimson blood, a clawed hand at a gaping gash in his torso, the other pressed into the earth, supporting his dying weight.  
When was the Fiend Researcher going to call him back?  
  
The demon attempted to stand upright, a crimson mist spraying from his mouth through the effort.  
The bright sunlight of the humid Calm Lands reflected off of the rivers of blood trailing down his body, his golden claws, and black lacquer carapace.  
Abadonn forced a painful sneer and conjured up some Black Magic spell that Anima easily endured and countered with a Pain attack.  
He gave a short, Demonic laugh, and collapsed in an shuddering heap. A single ruby wing fluttered weakly, not excepting defeat.   
  
Abadonn let loose another roar, one filled with all his pent up fury and anger-- one that Anima recognized so well. Abadonn had been created and lived to serve as she did. Coming and fighting with all your strength, not being able to think of yourself, whenever your master or mistress wished it. He was an experiment. A fiend that no one would pay a second thought to. She knew the Demon knew that. And she pitied him.  
  
The Fiend Researcher chose then to rush up, pour a sedating curative into his Demon's wounds, and had a couple of his other powerful creatures drag his unmoving form away to the stables.  
  
"Abadonn..."  
  
--------------------------------  
  
pureVENOM: Yeek! Okay, that sucked, didn't it!? I just decided to write this because the second I first saw my first Varuna, I was just toally stunned and captivated by his beauty!! I think he really is beautiful!! *sigh* I don't remember if "Abadonn" is the Varuna-looking creature though... *shrug* I hope so. 'Cause I'm not planning on re-writing this!  
I was also was just totally taken by Anima as well. Her morbid beauty is second to no other!   
'Course, NO ONE in FFX is better lookin' than Auron!! Hehe... ^___^*  
What do you guys think of Anima and Varuna?  
Please review telling me!! 


	2. Dream

pureVENOM: Yay! People really like my Anima poem!! Yeah, she rocks!! Okay, another tiny chapter for her then! Hm... Maybe I'll write some small ficcies for some other aeons as well??   
Disclaimer is on the other chapter.  
Please review me! I love reviews and appreciate your um... reviewing-time!!  
Whew! I almost never write in first-person!! It's too hard for me! I'm gonna try this though. Trying new things is good for you!  
I hope this is good....  
----------------------------------------  
  
The moment I chose to become my son's aeon, I had made up my mind. I would give up my life, my soul, and my dreams to defeat Sin and give Seymour freedom from his terrible exsistence. Seymour's defeating Sin would also finally bring him the love and honor to him and his father-- the grandness that they both deserved.  
  
Yes, my little Seymour would die, before he could ever really even live. But, it would be better to die a hero's death and bring happiness to Spira's people, than to live on in sorrow...? Half-Human, half-Guado, together-- a freak of nature. Shunned and despised by his two peoples, his father, Jyscal, had him move out of Guadosalam, along with me, his human wench of a mother...  
  
After I had become Anima, I was devastated to find Seymour sobbing and even worse-- running... away. All the way back to the rubble-strewn entrance of the Zanarkand Ruins. ...So he wouldn't do it... He would not become the next High Summoner to bring the new Calm.  
  
Still, my dear Seymour. He has come a long way. After my... death, he'd become closed and dark-- his only thoughts were of the dying and the dead. Death was the only way out, the one and only true peace, his mind would say.  
And I, residing within the deepest, darkest corners of his psyche-- the Dark Aeon. I felt his pain, I shared it, I lived it. And I watched on-- it was all I could do-- as those negative sentiments grew, as did his Magic. He would use his abilities for no good, I knew, and I also knew that it was all my fault. I was the one who gave him his first taste of his true power.   
Power was a terrible thing. More addicting than the strongest of Malboro Tectacles, more deadly than any Al Bhed war machina. It consumed his soul, his very being. And not satisfied with my bewildering strength, he just looked for more.  
'I will attain immortality. Sin, the ultimate power, will make my dreams come true!'  
My son would often proclaim things like this mentally. Of course, not to me-- to himself. When I became a fayth, he stopped speaking to me. As if I were wholly dead. And... perhaps I was. Who was I to say if I were truly dead or not?  
  
Immortality... I could see nothing great about it. Yet, it was the thing that so many people sought. Why would you want to live forever? In a despairing world like this, watching everyone and everything around you die? To live on and on...  
Being an aeon, having all these "grand" powers wasn't what it was all cracked up to be. People gawk and awe in admiration (but mostly sheer terror) at my strength and grand form, but they never see who truly owns this power. Like some horrid marionette to its puppeteer, my actions bend to the iron will of my summoner. Seymour.  
  
I hated who I was, and I still hate who I am-- what I am. I abhor the things Seymour makes me do. Still, I cannot help but continue to kill and destroy... until he is gone.   
But, I can never die. Even after Seymour, I'll eventually receive a new master, won't I? It is fate. All aeons are fated to be used as weapons of mass destruction to eternity. Can this terrible thing be really true...?  
  
I live a non-living life, and I am immortal.  
I have great strength, but none is my own.  
I fight on for Seymour, who is no longer my son.  
  
There must be a way out of this meaningless exisistence. I can't think of any, but there must be something. But, until then... I can still dream...  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
pureVENOM: Ohh... I feel all depressed now!! FFX just has that feeling plastered EVERYWHERE, don't it!?! *sniff*  
Well, please tell me how I did! This is my first total first-person chapter thingy!   
Reviewz, please! 


End file.
